


Puzzles

by Melime



Category: Rosemary and Thyme
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Rosemary liked leaving little clues out for Laura to find.





	Puzzles

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Pistas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835073) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #045 - clue.

Rosemary liked leaving little clues out for Laura to find, in the garden and between their things. Sometimes, it was a little puzzle that revealed a nice message, sometimes, the clues revealed an invitation to dinner, and sometimes, they didn’t really lead anywhere, but Laura would still follow them because she was curious and she loved following clues. It was nice, being able to solve a mystery that didn’t involve a dead body and didn’t have any real stakes to it. Laura loved puzzles, but didn’t care for the stress of solving crimes, and Rosemary wanted to make her happy.


End file.
